The Infection
by Prussia's-Bitch
Summary: Shaye Merrick's world is flipped around when her and her four younger family members find out that the world is ending. How? Everyone over the age of 15 is turned into a flesh devouring beast. Only Shaye, being the oldest, can protect what she's got left. Her family. But how long will one last with a Seizure Disorder that requires pills daily?


** This little story is based off of a book series I once read; The Enemy, The Dead and The Fear by Charlie Higson. Excuse my writing skills, I'm new to writing, but I'm trying! I don't know how much little chapters they'll be, but I'll keep writing anyways. This will just be the intro and such. ^-^ I hope you'll enjoy. Leave a review? I would like some advice on how to improve my writing! That's all I have to say, enjoy! (: **

The Infection.

Hello, I'm Shaye. I am fourteen years old, I have dark brown hair with matching coloured eyes, I wear black rimmed glasses and I am about 5'2. I love anime and am a fairly good Japanese speaker. I have a seizure disorder which I must take pills for every day, twice a day. I can't stand the heat and hate the cold; I play with my fingers to much and am restless. My middle name is Storm with my last name being Merrick. Why would I need or even want to know this information, You ask? Because I want to have a written document that I, Shaye Merrick, lived. That I walked this Earth, that I was alive at some point in time...

My days go by fast. Maybe that's because nothing ever happens anymore. Its summer break and I'm the only Middle School/High School student not doing something. My daily routine is the same as it always is. Wake up at around one pm, take pills, go on my laptop, eat something, blah, blah, blah. Right now I'm sitting in the living room with my Grand-Parents trying to read my book I just got, but it's really hard with the kids running around the house. By kids I mean, my cousins and sister. There's Turtle Elk who's nine years old, her younger sister, Crowe Elk who's 7. Then there's Tiger King who's six years old followed by my little sister, Samara McKenzie who's five years old. They're loud, they're all loud and I can't stand it. Not when I'm trying to focus on the part of the story where the killer is found. I consider yelling at them but Papa's watching T.V and I have a feeling he'll yell back at me, so I keep my mouth shut. For now. I just give up on my book and walk into the kitchen to sing some karaoke on my laptop. I know that everyone gets annoyed that the only music I sing and like is in Japanese. I could find karaoke's to them, then get the English lyrics, but the translations are stupid. Then I'd also have to change the lyrics around to fit the songs music. So why bother make an English version when the Japanese is better anyways? I fumble around with my headphones for a bit before giving up on them too and just tossing them aside. Maybe I'll go re-watch Junjou Romantica or Hetalia? Some of my favourite Anime's. Maybe I'll go find a new song to learn? That's always fun to do. After about two hours of playing around on my laptop, going in circles and circles around the internet I was told to go to bed. So I hopped off into the pitch black basement and lied down. The basement at my Grand-parents is so dark with all the lights off, and your eyes don't even adjust to the dark so you're stuck with the blackness everywhere. It's sometimes scary, but can be really fun. I don't think a lot of houses have a place where it's pitch black. But this one does. It's good for Hide 'n Seek and stuff like that.

"Turtle! You friggin' blanket hogger, give me the blanket!" I softly yell.  
She only makes a weird moaning noise and throws the entire blanket at me. Fine with me, you overly dramatic kid. I slept well that night.

I woke up to someone turning all of the lights on. This usually is what happens every morning anyways because I sleep in too late and people want to get into the basement. It still annoys the hell out of me. It's not fun to wake up to, "Surprise! Here, have a lot of light shine into your eyes once you open them when you first wake up! Even though we all know you wake up angry and annoyed... I'm going to do it anyways!" So I tug my pillow over my face and pretend to ignore it. While I'm quiet like this, I begin to think. Five minutes in I start to realize that my Grandma is waving her hand in front of my face, holding my pills. Taking the water she gives me, I take my pills.  
"Thank you Nan," I murmur as she walks back up the stairs.  
I was into some really good thoughts before she came down. Ha, that's the thing with me also, I'm a good thinker. Though I'm not smart, I'm good at thinking to myself. When I start getting pictures together in my mind it just starts flowing. I could stay in my "thoughts world" forever. I like to say I have a vivid mind. When I begin to think about something I can picture it perfectly in my mind. Heh, if that something is Anime related. But I lose track of time when I'm like that, minutes will almost be seconds to me. Sigh. Anyways, it was already past Two PM and the kids were jumping on my bed which was interrupting my thoughts. So I figured that it was time to begin my daily routine again. I dragged my body out of bed and up the stairs. I felt like this day was going to be boring, which it probably was going to be anyway. I plopped myself on the chair in front of my laptop, spun around and opened it. But when I pressed the on button nothing happened. Confused, I then saw that it wasn't plugged in. Feeling stupid, I found the plug and plugged it in. I started getting worried when nothing happened even after I did that and pressed the button. First thing I thought was the kids were the ones who did it. Yes, the story was coming to me already. This must be what happened...

_Turtle or Crowe wanted to play on my Laptop but when they tried they couldn't figure out my password. They got slightly fed up and thought that if they turned it off and on several times it would somehow log on by itself. But then when they tried it for the fifth time and my laptop suddenly wouldn't turn on they got scared and fled the scene._

When I repeated the story over and over in my mind I began to believe it more and more. I stomped off to find the kids in the basement. As I opened the basement door I ran into my older sister Dew-Drop who was coming up the stairs.

"Sorry," I say.

"Hey Shaye," she almost yells.

"What?"

"Is your computer or phone working?"

How did she know about that? Ah! Then I understood. This wasn't a matter of the kids broke it; this had something to do with something that controls our computers and stuff.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Mine don't work. I thought it was just mine so I was kinda freaking out. But since it's yours too that means it's something else."

She walks past me and I spin around to walk with her to where ever she is going, I figured that where ever she was going, it would be to a person who could help. I honestly cannot live without my laptop. I must watch Anime daily or I'll go insane. Ha, only joking. Kind of. I follow Dew into the kitchen before she turns around and asks,

"Why are you following me?"

I decided to pretend I wasn't and say I was going somewhere else.

"I was just going to the fridge. Geez, can I not walk around in this house without getting questioned like that?" I walk past her and open the fridge and peer inside.

"Calm the soul child. God, it was just a question."

We fight a lot like this but I don't think we really consider these to be fights. Because next time we see each other we could be all butterflies and rainbows if we were in good moods. I'm looking around in the fridge right now, though I don't feel like eating. I'm not even hungry. Though, to convince Dew I was actually going to the fridge I pull out a pudding cup. I don't usually eat pudding; it feels weird in my mouth. But it's chocolate, and I like chocolate anyways. Mid-way through eating my pudding, Dew retreats back into the basement where she has her computer set up. Not that she can use it anyways. I eat my chocolate pudding and stare at my laptop screen.  
"Please turn on, I need to see the new posts from the Hetalia group on FaceBook. And any updates on ROBLOX on my Hetalia groups! Also the Hetalia Shonen Ai site I have an account on! And my DeviantArt account, I need to see if there are any new posts from the Hetalia groups I'm in, and if there are any new fan arts on HetaOni or Hetalia! Or the Hetalia-..." I stop there. Am I too obsessed over Hetalia?  
I scrunch my eyebrows at the thought. Obsessed? Sure I love Hetalia, it's funny. I can get lots of laughs out of it. There's always something new with it. Us fans can make Hetalia live on forever! It makes me happy and giggly. Is giggly a word? Kind of sounds like jiggly. That makes me think of fat people. Am I fat? Hmm, I don't think so. Hey, remember when Dew used to have these Pokémon cards? And that reminds me of Pokémon. And Pokémon is a Japanese game, right? Japan is awesome. Like Japan from Hetalia, he's awesome! Heh, not as awesome as the great, Ore-sama Pru-...

"Maybe..." I say out loud.

Maybe I am a little obsessed with it. Every thought I have always relates back to Hetalia, one way or another. I sigh and place my head on the table before me. I twitch. I want to check my updates, watch more Hetalia, more Anime. I'm bored. I'm bored of being bored. I'm so bored of being bored it got boring. I'm so bored I-!

"Shaye?" Someone's voice interrupts my thoughts.

I lazily look up and see Turtle standing before me. Irritated I ask,

"What-da-ya-want?"

She picks up my mood and asks,

"How do you turn on the T.V?"

Idiot! Can she not-?

"You press the ON button," I say, slamming my head back onto the table.

"I did already but...-"

I stand. Enough of this! Kids are so annoying, can they not do this on their own? I know I was a kid once, and people did this kind of stuff for me at one point. But I'm not anymore, and they no longer have to do it for me. So I can complain. At least, that's how I see it.

"'Ere, I'll do it then." I say as I walk into the living room.

Turtle silently follows me, waiting for me to fix the problem. I press the on button on the remote. When that doesn't work I try the T.V box thing. When that doesn't work, I press the on button on the T.V itself. I sigh, turn back, and walk away.

"I 'dunno," I loudly say.

I guess Turtle accepted my answer because she doesn't follow me or reply. I go back into the kitchen and slam my face back onto the table. I do think for a moment that I'm being a little overly dramatic. I can live a day without a laptop. I have before. When I had a seizure I stayed off my laptop for some time. But then again, I never knew about Hetalia then. I had no obsessions. I sat there for hours. I got up to use the bathroom twice, to eat and take my pills. I went outside for a bit, but came back in to my same spot and put my head on the table once again. I close my eyes and begin to think about a story between England and Japan. My OTP. Or, my Overall Top Pairing. I'm a good story writer... in my head at least. With my word choices and my vivid seeing mind, I can make quite the story.

_ Perhaps England was helping out Japan after the war with America. Because England feels at fault almost, because America was his brother at one point. Maybe he feels that he raised him wrong. Japan was badly hurt. Almost on the verge of death even. But with England's help, in a couple months of being with him, he recovers! So for a thanks, because knowing Japan, he would insist on a thanks, Japan shows England around his "home." Because England is interested about Japanese culture. _

I smirk.

_And then-_

The room goes dark. Though I didn't notice it at first. Seconds later Nanny's waving her hand in front of my face, telling me to go to bed. No way, it was just nine thirty! I get up and walk towards the clock hanging on the wall. I have to get pretty close to see the time. For one, its dark, and two, I have bad vision.  
"Eleven oh six," I say to myself.  
I guess I can really stay in thoughts world forever if I had the chance. Time flew by so fast. If only I could really stay there forever. Forever drowning in my thoughts. If I could, I would.


End file.
